Baka no hito
by Rourin
Summary: Tentang kekasih Sakura yang bodoh, konyol, sembarangan, childish dan membawa berbagai nama penyakit sebagai modusnya. / "Sepertinya aku terkena serangan jantung, Sakura-chan." / "BAKAA!" /AU. Mind to RnR? ;3
Haruno Sakura mengangkat deringan telepon di mejanya, "Ya?"

"Sakura-sensei, tuan Namikaze Naruto ingin bertemu dengan Anda – hei, Tuan! Aduh, dia ke sudah ke ruanganmu sekarang."

'Ano Baka..' batin Sakura setengah menggerutu. Padahal, sudah ia bilang kalau mereka akan bertemu di jam istirahat – yang tinggal menunggu 10 menit lagi. "Tak apa, Aku telah ada janji dengannya. Terima kasih." Lalu telepon pun di tutup.

"Sakura-chan, tadaima!"

Wanita berumur 23 tahun itu menghela napas begitu melihat pria berambut pirang dan berkulit tan menerobos masuk ke ruangannya, "Okaeri." Balasnya. "Apa 10 menit terlalu lama sampai menerobos ke sini, Naruto?"

Pria yang bernama lengkap Namikaze Naruto itu tidak langsung menjawab. Ia hanya memandangi Sakura dengan tangan menyentuh dada kirinya. Membuat Sakura mau tidak mau merasakan debaran kecil di hatinya. Kekasih mana yang tidak rindu karena sudah tak saling pandang dua minggu lamanya?

"Yappari.." hanya kata itu yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto.

Lamunan Sakura pun buyar seketika, "Apa?" tanyanya heran.

Naruto melangkah lebar menuju hadapannya dan langsung duduk di kursi kosong yang ada di depan Sakura. "Sakura-chan, tolong sembuhkan aku."

"Kau sakit?"

Naruto mengangguk – masih memegangi dada kirinya. Sakura pun menjadi khawatir melihatnya, terkadang kekasihnya ini memang suka lupa menjaga kesehatan jika sudah sibuk bekerja. Terlalu bodoh bagi Sakura yang notabene bekerja sebagai dokter. Sehingga, wanita bersurai pink itu tidak bosan untuk memanggil Naruto dengan 'Baka'.

"Harus kubilang berapa kali untuk jaga kesehatan, heh? Kau ini.." Sakura kembali mengenakan stetoskopnya dan beranjak mendekati Naruto. "Jadi, kau sakit apa? Pernafasanmu terasa tidak nyaman?"

"Tidak. Napasku baik-baik saja." Ucap Naruto cepat. Tangan Sakura yang sebelumnya meraih tangan Naruto pun terhenti di udara. "Tapi, kurasa aku sakit jantung."

"Apa?"

"Jantungku selalu bereaksi melebihi batas wajar–" Sakura langsung saja menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dan memasangkan stetoskopnya di dada kiri Naruto, "Setiap aku melihatmu, bahkan lewat foto. Aku selalu merasakan seperti itu."

Sakura terhenti – diam. Ya, jantung Naruto memang berdetak keras saat ini. Sakura tahu, dan ia juga pernah mengalami hal seperti ini. Tapi–

"Sepertinya aku terkena serangan jantung, Sakura-chan."

PLETAK!

"Itu bukan serangan jantung, Baka!"

–Jelas saja itu bukan penyakit. Dan tawa Naruto pun membahana di ruang kerja Sakura.

.

.

Baka no hito

NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto

(Aduh, fandom mana sih yang gak kenal ni orang? Ampe bosen saya -_- *plak!)

WARN : AU. OOC. Typos. etc.

.

.

[ Tentang kekasih Sakura yang bodoh, konyol, sembarangan, childish dan membawa berbagai nama penyakit sebagai modusnya. ]

.

Enjoy! ^^

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

Hari Minggu. Pekerjaan dua sejoli – Naruto dan Sakura – ini pun diliburkan untuk sesaat. Seperti biasa, mereka memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama di luar. Apalagi, setelah dua minggu tidak berjumpa karena Naruto pergi keluar kota dengan alasan pekerjaan. Dan kali ini Konoha Park menjadi tujuannya.

Manik emerald Sakura menatap sekelilingnya, 'Ternyata ramai juga..' batinnya.

Terlihat banyak orang berlalu-lalang di sana. Ada anak kecil yang bermain layangan dengan penuh tawa, ada sekumpulan remaja yang sedang bercengkrama di bawah pohon sakura, dan ada juga yang seperti Sakura sekarang – bersama kekasihnya menikmati cuaca musim semi yang bersahabat. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong soal kekasihnya si Naruto,

'Tapi, kenapa ia belum juga kembali?' Sakura celingukan mencari sosok pria pirang dengan tiga garis pada masing-masing pipinya. Seingatnya Naruto tadi bilang akan mencari camilan sekitar sini.

"Sakura-chan! Gawat, Sakura-chan!"

Ah, itu dia. Lari ke arahnya dengan sekantong plastik berisi makanan. Namun, alis Sakura berkerut samar mendengar apa yang Naruto teriakkan dari jauh.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Sakura begitu Naruto berhenti di depannya dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

"Gawat, Sakura-chan!"

Biji keringat keluar dari kepala Sakura – sweatdrop, "Iya, aku dengar. Memangnya ada apa, Naruto? Kau habis dikejar anjing?"

"Bukan," Naruto menghela napas, lalu mendudukkan diri tepat di samping Sakura, "Aku terkena amnesia, Sakura-chan! Aku amnesia!" katanya dengan raut wajah panik.

Sakura mendengus geli, "Berhenti bergurau seperti itu, Baka." sahutnya lalu meraih kantong plastik yang di pegang Naruto dan mengambil minuman kaleng dingin di dalamnya. "Jangan karena aku bekerja sebagai dokter–"

"Aku serius, Sakura-chan!" sela Naruto yang kini lurus menatapnya. "Aku amnesia. Aku lupa sama sekali kapan kau memanggilku 'Naruto-kun' , aku tidak bisa mengingatnya sampai sekarang."

"..."

Naruto menggengam tangan Sakura yang terbebas, "Sembuhkan aku, Sakura-chan."

Sakura kadang suka bertanya-tanya. Bagaimana bisa pria berusia 25 tahun seperti Naruto masih punya sifat gombal sekaligus childish seperti ini? Bahkan, setelah Naruto berhasil mendapatkan Sakura – justru semakin menjadi. Tidak seperti pria lainnya yang ingin terkesan keren di mata pasangannya. Naruto berbeda, dan Sakura suka..

Seluas senyum menghiasi wajah cantik Sakura. Ia menepuk kaleng dingin di tangan kanannya pada pipi Naruto, membuat si empunya kala itu juga meringis. "Aku tidak pernah memanggilmu seperti itu, Baka."

Rona tipis menjalar pada pipi dengan tanda lahir yang begitu unik itu, "Jadi, benar kan tidak pernah? Kau selalu memanggilku 'Baka' kan?" kata Naruto terdengar polos.

Sakura hanya menggumam seraya mengangguk.

"Saa, akan kuingat terus kalau panggilan sayangku darimu itu 'Baka'."

Kali ini pipi putih Sakura yang merona, "Apa?"

"Dan panggilan sayangku untukmu adalah Sakura-chan." Lalu cengiran lebar Naruto terlihat jelas di pandangan Sakura. Seolah penyakit menular, Sakura pun ikut tersenyum karenanya. "Kalau begitu, aku tidak perlu iri dengan pasangan lainnya, bukan? Karena panggilan sayangku lebih unik. Hehe.."

Senyum Sakura hilang, dan biji keringat kembali keluar.

Heh? Jadi, semua ini karena iri?

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

Pesta ulang tahun kerabat Naruto, Sabaku Gaara. Sakura yang baru saja pulang dari Rumah Sakit dua jam yang lalu langsung saja dijemput oleh Naruto dan dibawa masuk ke salon untuk bersiap. Naruto juga tidak lupa membelikan gaun cantik berwarna magenta untuk Sakura.

" _Aku ingin pamer, kalau aku punya kekasih secantik dirimu, Sakura-chan. Hehe.."_ begitu kata Naruto.

Jadilah, Sakura di sini. Duduk di meja bar sambil menatap kekasihnya yang sedang ditantang untuk bernyanyi di panggung bersama si pemilik acara. Alunan lagu rock – namun dengan aransemen lembut –yang begitu menyita banyak perhatian karena lirik-liriknya itu secara perlahan menuju bagian refrain.

" _Kokoro kara aiseru hito~ Kokoro kara itoshii hitoo~ Kono boku no ai wo mannaka ni wa~ Itsumo kimi ga iru karaa~_ " ***** Naruto menjulurkan tangannya menunjuk Sakura. Membuat banyak mata seketika itu juga mengikuti arah tangan Naruto dan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan menggoda. Bahkan, ada beberapa diantaranya yang bersiul. Gaara pun tertawa di atas panggung, kerabatnya ini memang Raja Gombal.

Sakura pun mendengus dengan semburat merah di pipinya. "Baka.." gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"Jadi, Kau kekasih Naruto?"

Seketika itu juga Sakura menoleh ke samping, dan mendapati pria dengan rambut merah menyala dan mata coklat terang telah duduk di sampingnya, "Eh.. Ya, seperti itulah." Sahut Sakura sekenanya.

"Aku Akasuna Sasori," kata pria yang bernama Sasori itu seraya tersenyum plus menjulurkan tangannya, "Sepupu Gaara sekaligus senior Naruto di kampus." Lanjutnya kemudian.

Sakura pun tersenyum ramah dan menjabat sekilas tangan Sasori yang terulur, "Aku Haruno Sakura."

"Well, aku tidak percaya Naruto mendapatkan gadis secantik dirimu, Haruno." Akhirnya sesuatu yang ingin didengar Naruto justru terlebih dahulu didengar Sakura. Membuat gadis dengan balutan gaun magenta itu tertawa kikuk. "Dan kuharap sepupuku juga menemukan pasangan yang cantik secepatnya. Aku yakin Naruto membawamu ke sini sekaligus untuk membuat Gaara gerah." Ujar Sasori.

Sakura mengernyit, "Ara, so desu ka?"

Sasori hanya mengangguk.

'Wah.. Pasti seleranya sangat tinggi.' Pikir Sakura.

Namun, jelas saja dengan jabatan atau posisi seorang Sabaku Gaara sekarang – seorang CEO di perusahaan Sabaku Corp. Naruto juga pernah bilang kalau Gaara orang yang lumayan prefeksionis, dan hal lain yang semakin membuatnya sulit mendapatkan pasangan adalah Gaara ingin menemukannya sendiri – di tengah jam kerjanya yang non-stop.

'Apa ada wanita yang berani–'

Cup!

"Tadaima, Sakura-chan!"

Dengan kecepatan kilat rona merah merajai wajah Sakura. Ia mengusap pipinya sendiri yang masih – sangat – jelas merasakan bagaimana sentuhan bibir Naruto yang mendarat di sana. "B-Ba-BAKA!" pekiknya tergagap. Sedangkan, si pelaku hanya mengulaskan senyum lebar dengan bangganya.

Sepertinya urat malu Namikaze Naruto sudah putus.

"Ah, Sasori-senpai!" ujar Naruto begitu melihat senior semasa kuliahnya sedang duduk di samping Sakura. Ia pun menghampirinya dengan senyuman cerah – sangat cerah hingga Sakura yang melihatnya pun bingung. "Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini. Sedang melepas penat ya?"

"Yah, seperti itulah. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana caramu mendapatkan nona Haruno?"

Naruto menatap Sakura, "Oh itu.. eh, bagaimana ya?" katanya terlihat bingung. Walaupun, Sakura sangat mengetahui – dari nada bicara Naruto – kalau sebenarnya si kekasih tidak ingin mengatakannya pada Sasori. Heran, bukankah Naruto sebelumnya berniat pamer?

"Apa kau bisa mengatakannya padaku? Atau pada Gaara langsung? Kau tahu–"

"Saa, kalau begitu kita ke tempat Gaara saja!" putus Naruto cepat. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Sakura, "Sakura-chan, kau tunggu aku di sini saja ya? Aku janji akan segera kembali-ttebayo!" dan tanpa membiarkan Sasori kembali membuka suara, Naruto menarik lengan senpainya itu menjauh dari meja bar.

Batender yang sebelumnya hanya diam berdiri di belakang Sakura pun tertawa setelahnya, "Nona, sepertinya kekasih Anda lucu ya?" ujarnya. Namun, ia kembali buka suara karena raut wajah Sakura yang kelihatan masih belum juga mengerti,

"Anda belum sadar ya?"

Sakura mengernyit heran, "He?"

"Kekasih sedang Anda cemburu, , itu sekaligus untuk melindungi Anda."

.

.

Tak terasa acara pesta telah usai sejam yang lalu. Mereka pun sudah sampai di depan apartemen Sakura. Namun, Naruto langsung mengerang frustasi setelah ia mematikan mesin mobilnya.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Aku phobia! Aku mengidap phobia sekarang!" jerit Naruto dalam mobil. Membuat Sakura seketika itu juga menutup telinganya sebelum tuli. "Kau membuatku phobia, Sakura-chan!"

"Berhenti berteriak, Baka!" balas Sakura tidak menggubris omongan sebelumnya.

Sepasang safir itu lalu menatap Sakura bulat-bulat, "Tapi, ini karenamu, Sakura-chan!" katanya menyalahkan Sakura. "Tahu begini aku tidak akan membawamu ke sana."

Sakura sweatdrop, "Yasudah, itu berarti salahmu."

"Tidak!," Naruto tetap kukuh dengan dirinya, "Itu salahmu, Sakura-chan! Kau sampai membuatku phobia untuk melihat laki-laki sekarang."

Diam-diam Sakura tersenyum. Ia masih ingat jelas penjelasan si bartender. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau sendiri kan juga laki-laki." Sahutnya ringan.

Jelas saja raut wajah Naruto terlihat sangat tidak senang setelahnya, "Aku takut karena setiap laki-laki yang kulihat seolah mengancamku dengan merebutmu dari–"

Cup!

"E-eh?"

Sakura terkikik melihat reaksi kekasihnya karena kecupan pipi yang Sakura berikan, "Baka.." katanya menahan tawa. Sakura lalu menangkup wajah Naruto yang baginya selama ini lebih terlihat manisnya ketimbang tampannya. "Kau tahu aku selalu mengkhawatirkan kesehatanmu, Naruto."

Naruto tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun – wajahnya masih merah padam.

"Dan lebih dari itu, aku men–"

Tanpa mengizinkan Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto dengan cepat meraih bibir Sakura dan membawanya pada ciuman lembut. Sakura pun tersentak kaget, walaupun ia tidak menolak ciuman Naruto atau bahkan bergerak mundur. Dan dua sejoli itu begitu menikmati sensasi pada bibir yang ditawarkan masing-masing untuk beberapa menit ke depan.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

Baru dua bulan yang lalu Naruto ditugaskan keluar kota, kini ia kembali ditugaskan untuk keluar negeri, tepatnya di Boston selama 7 bulan. Ada proyek besar milik Perusahaan Namikaze di sana yang akan dikerjakan, dan sialnya sang pemilik perusahaan yang notabene ayahnya sendiri, tidak mengizinkan Naruto untuk meninggalkannya barang sehari.

Naruto pun semakin lemas karena tidak akan bertemu sang kekasih dalam waktu yang lama.

"Ah, seluruh tubuhku sakit-ttebayo.."

Sakura yang sebelumnya hanya duduk bersandar pada pundak Naruto dengan bergenggaman tangan pun mulai mengadah. Mereka hanya terus begitu di kursi tunggu bandara sejak satu jam yang lalu. Rasa khawatir pun merasuki Sakura begitu melihat wajah Naruto yang pucat, "Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu, ha?" balas Naruto dengan suara lemas.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku," ucap Sakura menyesal. Yah, sebenarnya ia sendiri juga dalam keadaan tidak baik sekarang. "Memangnya apa yang kau rasakan sekarang? Kepalamu pusing?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Bukan hanya kepala, separuh tubuhku juga terasa lemas, Sakura-chan."

"Kalau begitu aku belikan obat ya?"

"Tidak perlu," sela Naruto seraya menahan tangan Sakura, "Aku hanya perlu bersama separuh jiwaku lebih lama. Jadi, jangan pergi."

Sakura mendengus, "Kau membuatku khawatir, Baka. Kukira kau benar-benar sakit."

"Kalau begitu ikutlah denganku ke Boston," Naruto kali ini menyengir lebar. Ia tidak pernah bosan untuk membujuk sang kekasih sepuluh kali dalam sehari, "Jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir aku jatuh sakit di sana. Hehe.."

Langsung saja Sakura memukul lengan Naruto, "Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih?!" sahutnya setengah jengkel.

Yang benar saja Sakura harus ikut ke Boston dan menelantarkan pasiennya di Rumah Sakit? Untuk hari ini saja Sakura sampai mati-matian meminta atasannya – Tsunade Senju – untuk mengizinkannya cuti kerja selama 4 jam karena mengantar Naruto.

Bibir Naruto pun mengerucut. "Kalau begitu, peluk aku sampai aku puas." Pintanya kemudian seraya berdiri dari tempatnya dan merentangkan tangannya pada Sakura.

"Baiklah," Sakura mengalah. Ia pun meghambur di pelukan Naruto dan membiarkan kekasihnya itu sampai mencium kepalanya beberapa kali. Bahkan, daun telinga Sakura sampai bisa merasakan deru napas Naruto – agak geli sebenarnya.

"Bagaimana? Sudah puas?" tanya Sakura.

"Belum. Kurang satu lagi," jawab Naruto.

Sakura diam saja karena dikiranya Naruto akan kembali mencium kepalanya. Namun, tanpa disangka-sangka si pria pirang ini justru melepaskan pelukannya dan mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura – tidak lupa, di depan umum. Seulas senyum pun memenuhi pandangan Sakura setelahnya.

"Sudah! Aku sudah membawa sedikit bekal dari setengah diriku sekarang. Aku akan baik-baik saja 7 bulan kedepan. Terima kasih, Sakura –UAGH!"

Jangan ditanya bagaimana malunya Sakura sampai harus meninju Naruto. "BAKAAA!"

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

 _Wherever you are, I'm always make you smile_

 _Wherever you are, I'm always by your side_

 _Whatever you said, kimi wo omou kimochi_

 _I promise you 'forever' right now_

 _Wherever you are_

Oke, dari lagu di mp3-nya saja sangat identik dengan Sakura yang sedang LDR – atau Long Distance Relationship. Salahkan saja Naruto yang menyanyikan lagu ini di pesta ulang tahun Gaara karena ternyata pria dengan kumis kucing di pipi itu tahu dari awal kalau ia akan ditugaskan ke Boston secepatnya.

" _Kau adalah orang yang akan kutemui pertama kali ketika aku pulang. Aku berjanji-ttebayo!"_

Sakura mendesah di ruang kerjanya. Ia rindu kekasihnya. Rindu guyonannya yang selalu membawa nama penyakit hanya karena Sakura bekerja sebagai dokter. Tangan Sakura menggapai tanggalan duduk di mejanya, membolak-balikkan tiap halamannya untuk menghitung hari. Kurang 92 hari hari.

'Kenapa rasanya lama sekali?'

 **Kriiing! Kriiiing!**

Sakura lalu mematikan mp3nya dan mengangkat telepon, "Halo?"

"Sakura-chan!"

Seketika itu juga seperti ada membuncah dalam diri Sakura, "Naruto.." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sedangkan, orang yang berada di benua sebrang itu tertawa. "Kenapa kau tidak menelponku sebulan ini, BAKA?!" sembur Sakura cepat.

"Gomen, gomen.. aku sangat sibuk di sini. Ada beberapa pihak yang harus aku temui." Jelas Naruto, "Kau baik-baik saja kan, Sakura-chan?"

Untunglah Naruto tidak melihat setitik air keluar dari pelupuk mata Sakura. "Menurutmu aku baik-baik saja, ha?" balas Sakura mengembalikan perkataan Naruto saat di bandara.

"Yame~ pantas saja aku merasa sesak napas. Kau merindukanku ya ternyata."

Sakura hanya mendengus mendengarnya.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Sakura-chan. Bahkan, aku sampai insomnia," – ah, benar juga sekarang malam hari di sana – "Aku ingin memelukmu, Sakura-chan. Aku butuh separuh jiwaku."

"Well, aku memelukmu sekarang." ujar Sakura lalu tersenyum. "Kau bisa merasakannya bukan?"

Naruto terdengar menggumam mengiyakan, "Hangat-ttebayo.." katanya pelan. "Apa aku boleh menciummu sekarang?"

Hening sesaaat.

"Sakura-chan? Kau masih di sana?"

Yang benar saja, biar Naruto berada di benua seberang tetap saja Sakura dibuatnya setengah jengkel. Ingin sekali rasanya Sakura meninju wajah kekasihnya sekarang juga – kalau bisa dan sayangnya tidak.

"Kau pikir aku ini sedang memberi layanan phone sex?!" sembur Sakura – lagi, dengan wajah memerah.

Suara Naruto juga terdengar tercekat di sana. Kemudian pria itu berdeham, "Ahahaha.. benar juga ya? Hahahaha.." dan justru tertawa setelahnya.

'Ano Bakaaa!' batin Sakura menjerit frustasi.

"Saa, kalau begitu aku akan tidur. Mendengarmu bisa marah sudah membuatku lebih baik sekarang."

Rona merah belum juga hilang di wajah Sakura, malah jantungnya berdebar kencang sekarang. "O-oh.. Begitu?" katanya setengah tergagap, "Yah, baguslah."

"Ah, satu lagi! Aku nyaris lupa-ttebayo!" Sakura baru saja bertanya 'Apa?' namun, dengan cepat kekasihnya itu melanjutkan, "Aku akan pulang seminggu lagi. Penerbangan pertama menuju Jepang. Kau jemput aku ya!"

Alis Sakura terangkat, "Jadi sudah selesai?"

Naruto menggumam senang – Sakura yakin kekasihnya itu mengangguk-angguk di sana, "Pekerjaanku sedikit lagi selesai. Aku akan mengerjakannya lebih cepat dari yang dijadwalkan, ada yang harus kulakukan di Jepang." Jelasnya kemudian, "Lagipula, Ayah sudah mengizinkan. Hehe.."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum lagi, "Yokatta, ne.."

"Yosh, kalau begitu aku istirahat dulu ya, Sakura-chan. Selamat bekerja, sayangku!"

Sakura tertawa sekilas, "Baiklah, tidur yang nyenyak, Dear."

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

"Otou-san, sudah kubilang aku bisa menjemputnya sendiri. Lagipula, ini hanya permintaan Naruto yang manja itu." Ujar Sakura begitu Kizashi Haruno bersikeras mengantarnya ke bandara.

Salah kekasihnya itu juga yang mengambil penerbangan pertama dan mendarat di Bandara Kansai, Osaka. Sakura jadi mesti susah payah meminta izin – lagi, dan harus pulang ke rumah orang tuanya dari Tokyo.

Pria berkepala lima itu hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan putrinya, "Tak apa, Sakura. Tou-san kan hanya ingin menemanimu saja, siapa tahu kau tersesat di jalan?"

"Mana mungkin?!"

Kizashi tidak menggubris, matanya sibuk menatap lurus ke depan. "Apa itu Namikaze-kun?" tanyanya kemudian pada Sakura.

Sakura pun mengikuti arah pandangan Tou-sannya, "Ah, iya. Itu dia." Katanya begitu mendapati pria berambut kuning tengah berjalan cepat ke arah mereka dengan koper di tangannya.

"Tadaima!," ujar Naruto begitu berhenti di hadapan kekasihnya dan calon ayah mertuanya, "Aduh, maaf membuat Anda repot, Otou-sama. Seharusnya aku memanggil supirku sa–"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," potong Kizashi seraya mengibaskan sebelah tangannya, "Kalau begitu selamat datang kembali, Namikaze-kun. Ayo aku antar."

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal, "A-ah.. Sumimasen."

"Baka.." celetuk Sakura yang menatap Naruto jengkel. Gadis musim semi itu lalu berjalan mendahului kedua pria yang bersamanya. Naruto pun seketika itu juga merasa kecewa berat, namun tepukan tangan Kizashi menyadarkannya dan mereka berjalan beriringan menuju tempat parkir.

.

.

"Ha'i douzo.." ucap Mebuki Haruno seraya menyuguhkan teh dan beberapa makanan kecil di depan Naruto.

Naruto pun membungkukkan kepalanya sedikit, "Arigatou, Okaa-sama."

Mebuki tersenyum, "Sakura sering bercerita tentangmu, Namikaze-kun. Katanya 'Naruto itu bodoh, tapi entah bagaimana aku tetap mencintainya, kaa-chan.' "

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Berbeda dengan reaksi Sakura yang mati-matian menyangkal hal tersebut.

"Mouu! Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu!" bela Sakura untuk dirinya sendiri.

Naruto mengelus punggung Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya, "Kau tidak perlu malu mengatakan padaku, Sakura-chan. Aku kan juga sering melakukannya."

"Itu karena kau bodoh! Baka!"

Kizashi pun tertawa melihat tingkah putrinya.

"Kalau begitu, Otou-sama," Naruto mengulum bibirnya sekali sebelum melanjutkan, "Tolong izinkan aku menikahi putri Anda, Sakura. Aku berjanji akan menjaganya sepanjang hidupku, dan selalu mencintainya tanpa batas. Aku juga akan menghidupinya dengan baik sebagai suaminya, Otou-sama." Naruto lalu bergerak menunduk dalam tanda memohon bersungguh-sungguh, "Onegaishimasu!"

Sakura dan Mebuki menatap Naruto dengan mulut ternganga.

Kizashi tidak membuka suaranya beberapa saat, hanya memandangi Naruto yang masih membungkuk memohon. "Seberapa jauh kau bersungguh-sungguh, Namikaze Naruto?"

"Mohon penggal kepalaku jika Sakura menangis tersiksa olehku, Otou-sama!"

Sakura masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi di hadapannya. Mulutnya terlalu kaku untuk berbicara, pita suaranya juga tercekat sampai tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. Mebuki menyentuh tangan suaminya itu sekilas, lalu mengangguk dengan seulas senyum. Membuat Sakura semakin bingung.

"Baiklah, kau bisa menikahinya, Naruto-kun."

Naruto mengadah, "Be-benarkah?"

Kizashi dan Mebuki mengangguk bersamaan.

Braaak!

"APA?!" akhirnya Sakura menemukan kembali suaranya, ia memukul keras meja di depannya hingga gelasnya tumpah. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak peduli dan langsung saja menarik kerah baju Naruto, "KAU BAHKAN BELUM MELAMARKU, BAKA!?" katanya menjerit.

"A-ano.. Aku–"

"KAU HARUSNYA MEMINTA PADAKU TERLEBIH DAHULU, DASAR BODOOOH!"

 **BUGH!**

"AKH!" dan Naruto terpental hingga membentur di pojok ruangan. "Tu-tunggu dulu! Dengarkan aku dulu, Sakura-chan."

Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya, "MOU SHIRANAI!" teriaknya sebelum akhirnya berlari ke kamarnya sendiri dengan cepat.

Calon mertuanya pun hanya bisa menatap Naruto prihatin, "Maaf ya, Naruto-kun. Dia memang sedikit kasar." Kata Mebuki. Kizashi pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan membantu Naruto untuk berdiri, "Kau tak apa? Kau yakin bisa mengatasinya?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Tidak masalah, Otou-sama, Okaa-sama. Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga."

"Itu baru anak laki-laki! Kejar dia, nak!"

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

Naruto melotot horor, tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Sebuah jarum suntik baru saja melayang persis di samping kepalanya. Kepala kuningnya tergerak dengan patah-patah untuk melihat betapa dekatnya si jarum suntik yang tertancap di dinding dengan daun telinganya.

"PERGI, BAKA! AKU TIDAK MAU MELIHATMU LAGI!"

Ini sudah 5 hari semenjak Naruto meminta izin kepada orang tua Sakura.

"Tunggu! Dengarkan aku dulu, Sakura-chan!" walau sulit rasanya berlari dengan kaki gemetar, Naruto tetap melakukannya. Ia sudah bilang kepada ayah mertuanya kalau akan berusaha keras mengejar Sakura. Tapi, sayang di tengah jalan ia kehilangan sosok Sakura dari matanya.

Wanita dengan rambut pirang dan tanda hijau di kening berjalan mendekati Naruto, "Beritanya sudah menyebar luas di sini, bocah." Katanya dengan tangan terbungkus rapi di kantong jas putihnya.

"Tsunade-baachan.." kata Naruto begitu mengetahui sosok yang datang menghampirinya, Tsunade Senju.

"Kau ini kelewat idiot ya? Wanita manapun akan marah jika kau tiba-tiba mengajak menikah, apalagi tanpa berbicara empat mata terlebih dahulu."

Naruto menghela napas, "Mau bagaiman lagi? Ini kan caraku sendiri. Lagipula, menurutku lebih sopan."

"Sopan katamu?!" seketika itu juga Naruto meringis karena jitakan keras mendarat di kepalanya, "Kau harusnya tahu, kalau wanita menginginkan hal romantis! Caramu benar-benar bodoh, Naruto!"

"Aduh, pukulan baa-chan lebih sakit dibanding Sakura-chan.."

Tsunade berdecak, "Cepat cari dia! Lamar sekarang juga dengan kata-katamu yang penuh gombalan itu!"

"Yosh!" Naruto mengulaskan senyum lebar dengan jari jempol menacung kuat. Ia pun kembali berlari menyusuri Rumah Sakit milik bibinya itu.

"Tapi, jangan lupa kau harus bersungguh-sungguh, bocah!" tambah Tsunade setengah berteriak yang hanya ditanggapi dengan jempol Naruto. "Dasar, Rumah Sakit jadi heboh karena mereka berdua." Dengusnya kemudian.

.

.

"Matte yo, Sakura-chan! Dengarkan aku.."

Sakura mendengus kesal. Ia tidak bisa kemana-mana karena kedua tangannya telah dipegang oleh Naruto. Dalam hati ia mengumpati orang-orang di sekitar kantin Rumah Sakit yang justru membantu kekasihnya – yang super ceroboh – itu untuk menahannya tetap duduk.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak ingin melihatmu, Namikaze Naruto." Desisnya tak suka.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa memejamkan mata," Naruto berujar tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu. Membuat beberapa orang di sekitar hanya bisa sweatdrop di tempat, "Aku hanya ingin kau mendengarku sekarang, penting."

Sakura menutup matanya dengan kepala menghadap ke samping.

"Pertama-tama, kau harus tahu kalau aku mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh, Sakura." Sakura yang sebelumnya menutup mata pun akhirnya membukanya kembali karena mendengar perubahan yang spesifik pada suara Naruto. Apalagi, saat pria itu memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel 'chan'. Seperti di Osaka kemarin.

"Aku mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura. Mungkin aku hanya pria bodoh yang bertingkah seenaknya. Yang karena itu aku menyerahkan hatiku seluruhnya padamu begitu saja dan mengatakan hal seperti ini di depan umum – di tempat kau bekerja. Tapi, aku juga melakukan ini dengan alasan aku tidak mungkin hidup tanpamu mulai sekarang. Hatiku milikmu. Setengah jiwaku ada padamu. Aku membutuhkanmu, Haruno Sakura."

Sakura tercekat, emeraldnya membola begitu melihat dengan jelas kesungguhan kekasihnya ini.

Naruto melepaskan tangannya, lalu bergerak berjongkok di samping kanan Sakura dan mengelurakan sekotak cincin perak pada Sakura, "Maukah kau menjadi istirku, Haruno Sakura?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Naruto.." entah kenapa hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sakura.

"Onegaishimasu, Sakura-chan." Naruto mengatakannya pelan, namun tatapan matanya pada Sakura terasa begitu meyakinkan. Bahkan, Sakura hanya melihat bayangannya saja pada manik sebiru langit itu. Untuk sesaat Sakura merasa tenggelam dalam pesona seorang Namikaze Naruto. Entah ini sudah keberapa kalinya sejak mereka bertemu pertama kali.

Sakura menyeka air mata yang tidak tahu kapan mulai membasahi pipinya, tanpa banyak berkata-kata ia pun mengangguk mantap. Naruto memeluknya tak lama kemudian. Begitu juga dengan pekikan senang dari orang-orang sekitar yang menyusul.

"Sakura-chan.. Yokatta.. Hontou ni yokatta, Sakura-chan.."

Sakura mengagguk saja dalam pelukan Naruto. Ia belum pernah merasakan kebahagiaan semacam ini. Membuatnya merasa sesak sampai ke ujung kepala. Teringat kalau ia telah membuat Naruto khawatir setengah mati, Sakura meraih pipi Naruto dan mengecupnya pelan.

"Isshoni ikimasou, Naruto no Baka.." ******

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, di wajahnya terlihat jelas sisa-sisa semburat merah. Pria pirang itu bahagia. "Yosh!" katanya dengan anggukan mantap. Mulutnya hendak terbuka kembali untuk mengatakan sesuatu tapi deringan telepon menginterupsinya, "Err.. Gomen-ttebayo."

Sakura hanya tersenyum maklum, ia pun mempersilahkan Naruto untuk menjawabnya.

"Halo?"

"Sampai kapan Anda akan di dalam sana, Naruto-sama? Kita harus berangkat 5 menit lagi."

Naruto seketika itu juga menepuk keras dahinya sendiri, "Astaga! Sebentar lagi, aku akan berlari ke sana-ttebayo!" lalu telepon pun ditutup dan raut wajah Naruto sudah berubah lagi sekarang.

"Baka.." ujar Sakura, "Cepat berangkat sana. Kau bisa terlambat nanti."

"Sebentar lagi," Naruto memasangkan cincin pada jari Sakura dengan tangan gemetar. Membuat si empunya jari hanya terkikik geli.

"Kali ini ada proyek lagi?" tanya Sakura.

"Bukan – nah! Sudah!" Naruto lalu berdiri tegak dan mengecup dahi keka–eh, calon istrinya sekilas begitu selesai memasangkan cincin, "Aku ada janji dengan EO kenalanku. Kami akan bertemu jam–astaga! Aku harus pergi-ttebayo! Dah, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura tercengang. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? EO? Event Organizer?

"Tunggu, Naruto!" seru Sakura. Seketika kaki jenjang Naruto pun terhenti, "Kau sudah membooking EO? Event Organizer?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

Naruto mengangguk, "Kita harus melakukannya dengan cepat atau keduluan pasangan lain, Sakura-chan! Sudah ya!" lalu pria itu kembali berlari menuju parkiran.

"Wah, calon suamimu gesit juga, Sakura-sensei.."

Sakura menghela napas. Bahkan, sebelum yakin ia akan memaafkan Naruto, pria itu sudah berani membooking EO. "Sekaligus kelewat bodoh–"

Tapi, yasudahlah. Karena Namikaze Naruto memang seperti itu. Karena Namikaze Naruto adalah satu-satunya pria yang sangat berjuang keras dan pantang menyerah untuk mengejarnya – dibanding yang lain, tentu saja. Sudah banyak pria yang mendekati Sakura, dan begitu Sakura uji tekadnya sangatlah lemah. Tidak seperti Baka-nya...

Tekadnya sangat kuat. Bahkan, melebihi baja.

" –Tapi, dialah Si Baka yang selalu berusaha keras untukku."

.

.

.

 ***FIN***

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Note tambahan :

*Terjemahan buat lirik yang dinyayikan Naruto di pesta Gaara : "Kau orang yang membuatku tergila-gila, Satu-satunya yang sangat aku cintai, Di dalam pusat cintaku semua ini, Hanya tentang kamu" ( Wherever you are – ONE OK ROCK ) boleh saya sarankan buat bayangin kalo Naruto nyanyi kayak versi konser OOR di Yokohama Stadium 2014 itu. Soalnya gak ngerock banget kayak versi orinya tapi juga gak akustik banget. /udahnaknantikepanjangan-_-/

**Terjemahan buat ucapan Sakura saat menjawab lamaran Naruto : "Mari kita bersama-sama, Naruto bodoh.."

***saya gak yakin semua terjemahan itu bener ^^a /pecahkankepalaauthorrame-rame!/

 **A/N** : Yosh, puas banget rasanya pake lagu favorit di fanfic ini~ Lagu yang pertama kali saya denger dari ONE OK ROCK dan langsung saja membuat saya jatuh tjinta begitu detik lagunya usai. Uhuy~ Suara bang Taka telah membuatku jatuh cintaa~ Aduh, dokidoki desu~ Aishiteru yo~ /reader:udahthorudah-_-/ Err, oke, terima kasih sudah sudi membaca. Kritik, saran, dan komentar selalu saya tunggu di kotak Review yah~

See you in other stoory~ ^^/

Random98.


End file.
